Harry Potter and the Soul Gem of Anubis
by QOShea
Summary: Harry discovers an ancient artifact in his Family Vault and is chosen by it. This is a crossover with the DC Animated Universe  JLA / JLU  with the animated Teen Titans tossed in later.
1. Chapter 1: The Family Vault

Summary: Harry discovers an ancient artifact in his Family Vault and is chosen by it.

**Harry Potter and the Soul Gem of Anubis**

Chapter 1 – The Family Vault

Harry was enjoying his time in Diagon Alley, even if it was because he had told the Dursley's off and inflated 'Aunt' Marge. Stupid woman and her vicious dog.

However, he decided that it was time to get some decent clothing and headed down towards Gringotts, intent on removing some money from his vault for shopping.

Harry entered the lobby of Gringotts and looked around for a teller. As he moved towards a short line, he was intercepted by one of the goblins.

"Mr. Potter, you are a bit early for your appointment, but I believe the account manager is available currently. This way, please." The goblin gestured for him to follow and started walking towards the back of the bank.

"Excuse me, but what appointment? I was just coming to make a withdrawal so I could get some school supplies early."

The goblin turned back, "You did not receive a letter from your account manager requesting your presence, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir. I've never received any letters from Gringotts before."

"Odd. I'll mention it to your account manager. Follow me please." The goblin continued towards the back of the bank, then down a marble lined hallway past a series of doors and stopped at one labeled 'Major Accounts' and knocked.

"Enter!"

The goblin opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter, "Account Manager Karnak, Harry Potter has arrived. He states he did not receive a letter and was here simply to make a withdrawal from his trust account."

An elderly looking goblin looked up from the papers he was looking at, "Verify that the letter was sent, Graknar, and check the others that we've sent to Mr. Potter and see if any of them have gotten a response."

The goblin nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. The elder goblin gestured to a chair, "Sit down, boy. I am Account Manager Karnak. I have been the Potter Account Manager for approximately seventy-five years." He looked Harry over as Harry sat down, a look of confusion upon his face. "Certainly one of the scrawniest Potters I've met, lad."

"Um … Account Manager Karn .. Karnak? What is going on?" Harry asked he got comfortable in the odd chair.

Karnak looked at Harry over the rims of his glasses, "That is a very good question, Mr. Potter. The last missive we sent you was to request your presence so that we could arrange your access to your family vault."

Harry blinked in surprise, "I have a family vault?"

Karnak raised a brow, "Do you know nothing of your family, Mr. Potter?"

"My aunt and uncle despise magic, Account Manager, and refuse to speak of either of my parents."

Karnak frowned as he rummaged through some papers, "That is highly disturbing. Then, if you will, allow me to explain the basics to you."

HP&tSGA

Harry stood, "Thank you, Account Manager Karnak. I appreciate you spending your time to tell me about my family."

Karnak smiled, the teeth of a carnivore blatantly obvious, "It was my pleasure, Mr. Potter. Please let me know if you need any more information on the accounts."

Harry nodded and left the office. Karnak leaned back in his chair thinking for a moment, he then made some notes in a folder and put it away.

HP&tSGA

Harry entered the family vault, eyes wide as he looked around, the cart attendant speaking as he did, "The belongings that remained from your parents house are on the left, Mr. Potter. Shall I leave you to browse for a bit?"

Harry looked back and nodded, "Yes, thank you. Is there a way to contact you or someone else when I'm done?"

The goblin nodded, "Just come out onto the platform and someone will come for you shortly thereafter."

"Thank you again, sir."

The goblin inwardly raised an eyebrow at the politeness, "Glad to assist, Mr. Potter. I'll see you shortly" The goblin turned and exited the vault as the door closed behind him, causing lights to come on.

Harry wandered around the stored furniture for a little while as he thought 'what if' thoughts before he flopped down on the couch. 'Comfy, very nice,' he thought to himself as his right arm reached down and plucked up a stuffed black dog from the floor. He looked at it in shock, 'That wasn't there when I laid down.'

He looked over the stuffed animal, examining the wear and tear on the old toy, grinning at the toothmarks on the ears. "I think I'll call you … Padfoot. That seems like it should be your name. I'll take you with me, I think."

He set the stuffed animal on the couch and got up, moving to his parents trunks and going through them, setting some books aside to go through later and greedily taking all the photographs he could find in each trunk that showed his parents.

Harry stopped rummaging through the photos in his dad's trunk, looking at one photo. 'Wow' he tilted his head as he looked at the picture, 'that one needs to be saved for later.' He flipped the picture over and promptly tossed it back in the trunk after reading the name on the back. 'I sure don't need anyone finding out I have a picture of Amelia Bones as a Hogwarts student … in lace. Though … if Susan turns out anything like that...' Harry shook his head and closed the trunk to remove the temptation.

HP&tSGA

Harry continued looking through the vault, gradually making his way through his parents belongings, and came across a pedestal with a ring, bearing what Karnak had shown him was the Potter family crest, and what looked like a brilliant green cabochon cut emerald. Harry picked up the ring and put it on as Karnak had suggested and the ring sized itself to fit on Harry's finger.

'Hm, Karnak didn't mention a gem or anything,' Harry thought to himself. Harry picked up the glowing green gem, looking it over carefully before it leaped from his hand and fastened itself to the middle of his forehead, causing him to collapse.

HP&tSGA

"_Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you."_

_Harry opened his eyes, looking around. He was laying in a meadow with scattered trees and a blue sky above and in front of him was a pair of … loafers?_

_Harry scrambled to his feet, looking at the person in front of him, "Where am I? Who are you? And how do you know my name? And where the hell is my wand?"_

_The person standing before him chuckled, "My name is Charlus Potter, Harry, and I'm your grandfather. Your wand is on your physical body. As for where we are, you just put on the Soul Gem of Anubis and it brought your spirit inside of it for now."_

_Harry shook his head, "I'm confused. You're my grandfather? I was told my dad's parents were dead."_

"_I am dead, Harry. Each Potter who has worn the gem over the centuries leaves a small piece of themselves in the gem to guide each new bearer. Your father never wore it, otherwise the Killing Curse wouldn't have worked on him. Hard to strip the soul out of someone who is armored against such attacks. Of course, Voldemort could have simply have killed him in another fashion. So it's not perfect."_

_Harry blinked, "I'm still confused."_

_Charlus laughed and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him towards a small path, "I bet you are. At least I had read my father's journals so I knew about the Gem and some of what it could do. You are coming into this cold with no warning. First thing, aside from introducing you to the family, is to start your training on how to contact the Gem and tap into its abilities. Or you will be stuck here."_

_Harry jerked to a stop, "Stuck here? I can't be stuck here, I have to go to Hogwarts in less than two weeks and my body is currently lying in the Potter Family vault!"_

_Charlus laughed and pulled Harry along, "Then I suggest learning quickly, lad. Fortunately time runs at a different pace here."_

HP&tSGA

It took Harry several 'days' to learn the techniques to contact the Gem, establish control of it, and then return to his body. Harry then closed his eyes, settled into a meditative trance, and reached into the Gem.

_Charlus Potter stood before him smiling, "You'd done it, Harry. Of course that is only the basics. We have much more to go over, but that can wait until you're at the Cauldron. Now go get some real rest. And don't forget my journals."_

_Harry hugged Charlus tightly, "Thank you, Grandpa, for everything."_

_He hugged Harry back and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome, Harry. I'm just sorry that James never wore the Gem. He should be leading you through this. However, I'm sure that I'm kicking his hind end in the afterlife."_

_Harry looked up at Charlus, "But, you're here. How could you be there too?"_

_Charlus chuckled, "I'm simply a fragment, Harry. A shadow left behind to guide the next wearer of the Gem. In all ways, I am Charlus Potter. But the spirit of Charlus Potter is with his family."_

"_I'm confused again," Harry shook his head._

_Charlus laughed, "That's life for you, Harry. It's always confusing."_

"_Now scoot!"_

HP&tSGA

Harry packed his grandfather's journal with the other items in the trunk, pressed the tip of his wand to the lock to shrink it, and left the vault. Shortly thereafter a cart arrived with the same goblin who had brought him down, "Ready to go, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, thank you. I think I've got everything I need from here currently."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Step in please. One speed only." And with that, the cart raced along the tracks to the surface.

Harry stepped out of the bank, looked around, and made his way to The Leaky Cauldron to drop off the trunk before heading back out into the Alley to find a place that sold normal clothes instead of robes.

HP&tSGA

Harry staggered back into the Cauldron arms full of shopping bags and dropped them at a table and sat down, wiping his forehead. 'Bloody hell! Salesladies are relentless!'

"Evening, Harry. Want some supper while I have your purchases taken up to your room?" Tom asked.

Harry looked up, nodding, "Thanks Tom, I'd appreciate that. I thought Madame Malkin's was bad for shopping!" Harry shuddered, "She's got nothing on the ladies at Gladrags!"

Tom laughed as he waved his wand at the bags, causing them go floating up the stairs, "What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you have ready, Tom. I keep telling you that I don't need anything special."

"Bah! You're skinner than one of the benches here, lad. I'll have my m'wife bring out a couple of pasties for you, and a bowl of stew."

"Well … since they're your WIFE'S cooking, ok."

"Impudent scamp!" Tom laughed and went to get the food from the kitchen.

HP&tSGA

Harry sat at the small desk in his room and reached over to Hedwig's perch, scratching her lightly under the breast feathers while she slept.

Harry picked up a quill, dipped it the ink well, and began writing.

_'Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_If possible, I would like to change one of my elective courses. Please drop Divination from my schedule and add Ancient Runes in its place._

_If this is not possible due to scheduling conflicts, please change it to Arithmancy instead._

_Thank you,_

_Harry J. Potter'_

He sat for a moment and thought, grabbed another piece of parchment to write on.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Just a note to let you know that I'm currently staying at The Leaky Cauldron until it's time to go back to Hogwarts on September 1__st__. Also, I've written Prof McGonagall to let her know that I want to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy instead, depending on which is available for scheduling._

_Hope you had a good vacation!_

_Harry'_

Harry let the ink on both letters dry before sealing them and setting them aside for Hedwig to deliver later.

HP&tSGA

It took Harry a great deal of self-control to not go back to Quality Quidditch Supplies and order one of the Firebolts. Fortunately his grandfather Charlus managed to help talk him down, though he still spent a spare hour or two almost drooling over the broom as he finished the majority of his shopping for Hogwarts.

'_Harry,_

_That's WONDERFUL! I'm sure that you will enjoy either class. But why didn't you drop Care in order to take both classes? I'm sure they will be more useful than Care in the future! I've included the book list for each class so that you can prepare. I'll set up a study schedule once we know the class schedules and you, Ron, and I can study together and you and I can study either Runes or Arithmancy as well._

_See you soon!_

_Hermione'_

'_Mr Potter,_

_While it was at virtually the last minute, I have managed to adjust your schedule to accommodate the removal of Divination and added Ancient Runes. Enclosed, you will find the texts required for the class._

_Good luck,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall'_

Harry cheered to himself once he read the letter and immediately wrote to Hermione.

'_Hey Hermione!_

_Got into Ancient Runes! Thanks to your letter, I've already got all the books for both classes. I can always try to go through the Arithmancy books in my 'oh so large amount' of free time. Bet Wood has us on the pitch 8 days a week!_

_See you soon!_

_Harry'_

HP&tSGA

Harry got up, showered, and dressed before heading out to ogle … er, look at the Firebolt one last time. He also hoped to run into the Weasley's and or Hermione at some point today as he had yet to see any of them this summer.

Ron and Harry spent some time talking about the broom and discussing what could be wrong with Scabbers while Hermione just tapped her foot impatiently before the topic turned to classes.

"Um, Ron … I … I dropped Divination for Ancient Runes," Harry confessed after Ron started talking about how easy Divination would be.

Ron goggled at Harry, "You what? Why did you do that, mate? I thought we were going to go through it together?"

"I'm still in Care, Ron. We'll be in that class together. But … well … while at Gringotts I found out about the Potter family vault and found my mom and dad's schoolbooks and notes while looking through the stuff saved from Godric's Hollow." Harry replied.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hugged Harry tightly, "Are you ok?"

Harry hugged Hermione back, then released her and nodded, "Yeah. Trying not to dwell on 'what if', you know?"

Hermione nodded and stepped back as Harry looked over at Ron again, "Both of my parents took Ancient Runes. I … well, I guess I thought it might give me a chance to know something about them. I have so little information about either of them."

Ron blushed, "Sorry, mate. I wasn't thinking."

Harry smiled and punched Ron lightly on the shoulder, "It's okay, mate. Let's head over to Magical Menagerie and get him checked out."

HP&tSGA

Harry spent the rest of the day, after Scabbers was checked out, at The Leaky Cauldron with Hermione and the Weasley's. Aside from a few pranks and a disturbing overheard conversation indicating that yet another person was going to try to kill him, it was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

Summary: Harry is chosen by an ancient artifact that he discovers in his Family Vault.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters within this story. JKR and the people at WB do.

**Harry Potter and the Soul Gem of Anubis**

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione, and Ron settled into an empty compartment as Ginny went to meet up with some friends.

"Exploding Snap?" Ron asked as he rummaged through a bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took out her Potions text, "Really, Ron. What are we, eleven?"

Harry grinned as he took out small notebook and a deck of cards, "No, Hermione, we're thirteen. We're expected to do silly things at times, especially on a long trip."

Hermione affected a snooty look on her face and responded like the mature young lady she was, by sticking her tongue out at Harry and Ron, whereupon they all broke down laughing.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" Hermione asked as she looked for a quill in her bag.

"She's on her way to Hogwarts, I decided to let her fly instead of making put up with the crowds and the train," Harry responded as he tossed a card to Ron. He then reached into his book bag, removed a mechanical pencil and passed it to Hermione. "Use that; it doesn't splatter."

"Oh, that's a good idea, Harry. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Hermione. I've got a bunch of pencils, erasers and lead refills. I'm taking my notes in a sensible way. Forget the quills; they can't erase incorrect information," Harry stated as his cards began to smoke. "Oh bloody ..." *BOOM*

Hermione snickered at the look on Harry's soot-covered face as Ron fell over laughing, "Serves you right for using that sort of language."

"She's got you there, mate!" Ron managed to sputter between laughs.

Harry mock-growled at his friends as he cleaned up, "All right, enough of that. You win. I'm going to smell like smoke the rest of the trip."

HP&tSGA

Hermione and Ron were going over Ron's Potions essay with a fine-toothed comb for errors as Harry paged between two editions of the their third year Potions text, comparing them.

Hermione noticed what Harry was doing and had to ask, "Harry, why do you have two copies of the Potions text book?"

Harry looked up from what he was reading, "What? Oh, one of these was my mum's. I found it the family vault along with dad's books and some other stuff. Dad wrote snide comments about the teacher in his and drew pictures as well. Mum wrote notes down about the potions. I'm just seeing if they've made any changes in the books since then. If they haven't, I'm going to use mum's book instead."

Ron shook his head, "Whatever teacher they had, had to have been better than Snape, mate."

"_Professor_ Snape, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"Well … what would be worse, Ron? Having Snape as a teacher or having him as a classmate?" Harry asked.

Ron choked on the chocolate frog he was biting into, "WHAT? Merlin, I pity your mum, Harry. Having to put up with the greasy git for one class is horrible. But putting up with him in all of them?" Ron shuddered, "Terrifying."

"It gets worse." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"How?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Well, reading some of these notes … it looks like they were partners in Potions. And friends." Harry replied.

Ron shuddered again, "Mate, no offense, but your mum must have been mental!"

Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder, "Ron! There must have been a reason they were friends. I doubt Professor Snape was always … well … as grumpy as he is now."

"Grumpy is one word for it, Hermione! Another is greasy, git, and a total and complete ..."

"Ronald Weasley, don't you DARE finish that sentence!" Hermione interrupted.

Harry just laughed.

HP&tSGA

Harry looked up as the door to the compartment slid open. He rolled his eyes to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, with his flunkies, Crabbe and Goyle, behind him.

"Well if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the mudblood." Malfoy.

Harry shook his head as he responded, "Mind your manners, young Malfoy. You shame House Malfoy with your speech."

Malfoy turned red as he glared at Harry, "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do, Potter? You're nothing more than a jumped-up mudblood yourself."

Harry finally looked up at Malfoy and rose to his feet, "Who do I think I am, Mr. Malfoy? I am Lord Potter, Head of House Potter. Mind your manners before I follow 'tradition' and … correct … them for you."

"You can't threaten me, Potter. My father ..." Draco ranted.

"Your father is head of a minor house, Mr. Malfoy. House Potter outranks it. If that is not enough, I am also Lord Regent of House Black, of which you are a very minor member. Do not test my patience." Harry interrupted as he looked steadily at Draco. "Now, leave and I won't offer you correction at this time."

Malfoy turned a dark red, slammed the compartment door shut, and stomp away.

Ron looked at Harry in shock as Hermione tentatively spoke up, "Harry?"

Harry sat back down, reopening his mother's potions text, "Yes, Hermione?"

"What was all that about?"

"Wellllll, I found out a few things when I went to Gringotts. Things that I should have been told a couple of years ago." Harry answered.

Ron spoke up, "Dad thought you didn't wear the ring because it would be too noticeable or you didn't want to deal with it yet."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even know about it until I went to Gringotts while I was staying at the Cauldron. Apparently they'd been trying to reach me about some paperwork." Harry shrugged. "All it means to me right now is that, one, I can shut up Malfoy by reminding him of his manners, and two, I could afford to get rid of those horrid clothes of Dudley's and get something closer to my own size than 'baby elephant'."

Ron put his papers away and stood up, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to the loo."

Harry nodded as he went back to comparing the text books, "Okay, mate. See you in a bit."

HP&tSGA

Harry and Hermione were discussing the changes his mother had made to some of the potions when the train began to slow down. "Isn't it a bit early for us to be at Hogwarts, Hermione?"

"It should be another thirty minutes or so if I remember correctly," Hermione answered, looking out the window.

"Harry! Look at the window!" Hermione pointed at the window in shock. It was slowly frosting off, making it impossible to see through.

"Ron's not back yet either, hope he's okay," Harry said as he drew his wand.

"What do you think is going on, Harry?" Hermione asked as she readied her wand as well.

Harry watched the rest of the windows in the compartment slowly glaze over with frost as well, "I'm not sure, but I really don't think I like it."

Harry twitched a bit as he felt a prickling sensation coming from the Gem, "Whatever it is, I REALLY don't like it. It's getting cold in here."

Hermione rubbed her arms as she watched the door of the compartment, "No kidding. This is insane!"

Harry jerked the door open, hearing screams from farther up the train car, "Hermione, stay here and lock the door. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Oh no you don't, Potter! I'm coming with you. You need backup." Hermione stated firmly as she followed him into the hallway.

Harry and Hermione jerked to a stop as they saw a cadaverously thin figure with scabrous gray hands, and who was wrapped in a ragged black cloak, floating towards them. It seemed surrounded by mist. Hermione began moving back, shaking and whimpering quietly as memories flooded her mind.

Harry stepped forward, glared at the figure, and cast several spells at it, to no effect. "Damn!" Harry began backing up, taking Hermione with him, while continuing to cast spells at the figure in hope of slowing it down. He paused when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry ducked as a silvery mist flew past his head, driving the figure back. He looked back and saw an adult brandishing his wand at the figure. "Sirius Black is not on this train. Leave now!"

The figure slowly backed away, fading into the darkness of the corridor. Hermione leaned against Harry's back, still whimpering under her breath as Harry turned and held onto her.

The adult passed a large piece of chocolate to Harry, "Break that into two pieces, make her eat one of them and you eat the other."

Harry looked up at him, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

He smiled as he answered, "I'm Remus Lupin. Technically, Professor Lupin of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now eat the chocolate, I have to check on the other students and the train personnel."

With that, Professor Lupin moved past them, checking on the students as he moved towards the front of the train. Harry watched him leave.

Harry guided Hermione back into the compartment and helped her sit down. He sat next to her, slowly feeding her small pieces of the chocolate until she started to feel normal. Shortly thereafter, Ron ran into the compartment to find himself nose to wand with Harry. "It's me, Ron! Don't hex me, mate!"

Harry lowered his wand with a sigh, "Don't DO that, Ron. You scared the shite out of me!"

Ron grinned weakly as he looked at Harry's wand, "I scared YOU? Mate, I almost need new pants, thanks to you."

Hermione opened her eyes as she made a disgusted face, "Really Ron, must you share that information with us?"

"Yes." Ron grinned as both Harry and Hermione groaned and threw candy packets at him.

Hermione finished the chocolate that Harry had given her and looked at Ron, "Ron, what were those horrid things?"

Ron's face paled as he answered, "Those were dementors. They're the guards at Azkaban."

"Azkaban? That place they sent Hagrid?" Harry asked, shocked.

Ron looked even paler than before, "Merlin … I didn't even think of that, mate!"

Hermione sniffled a bit, "Poor Hagrid. Being arrested for no reason and then sent somewhere that THOSE things are!"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide, "Bloody hell. That's worse than Durzkaban." He thought for a moment, "Shite!"

"Harry! Language!" Hermione slapped Harry sharply on the shoulder.

"Ow! Stop it, Hermione!" Harry looked back and forth from Ron to Hermione, rubbing his arm lightly as he spoke. "I'd say the situation calls for worse language. Hagrid was arrested for something he didn't do, received no trial, and was put in Azkaban, just so the Ministry could 'be seen to be doing something'. We know Hagrid was innocent … how many others are there with no trial or just so the Ministry could be seen to be doing something?"

HP&tSGA

The trio stepped off of the train and headed for the carriages at a quick pace to get out of the rain. "Hermione, remind me to bring an umbrella next year!"

"Good idea, Harry! Wish I'd thought of that earlier!" Hermione answered as they climbed into a carriage.

Harry grinned, "I wish you had, too."

"Humph!"

Harry grinned and changed the subject, "We can go see Hagrid tomorrow, between classes sometime, and let him know that haven't forgotten what happened."

Ron looked over at Harry, "You're not going to let this go, are you mate?"

Harry looked seriously at Ron, "No. I don't care how backwards wizarding law is; it was wrong to do what the Minister did to Hagrid."

Hermione and Ron agreed and the trio worked on their plans until the carriage reached the doors of the castle.

Ron jumped out of the carriage and held the door open for Hermione and Harry to get out. Then, all three bolted for the castle.

They spent the remainder of the evening cheering for Hagrid - when he was introduced as the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor, discussing whether or not Professor Lupin would try to kill or _Obliviate_ Harry as past teachers had, and laughing - when someone hit the Weasley twins with a spell that made them talk backwards.


	3. Chapter 3: Owls, Dementors, and Wizards

Summary: Harry is chosen by an ancient artifact that he discovers in his Family Vault. This is a Harry Potter / DC Animated Universe crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters within this story. JKR and the people at WB do.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place approximately six weeks after the Superman Animated Series episode "The Hand of Fate" and hence, before the Justice League series.

**Harry Potter and the Soul Gem of Anubis**

Chapter 3 – Owls, Dementors, and Wizards Oh My.

_Harry groaned as he opened his bleary eyes and met his grandfather's gaze._

"_Come on, Harry. Wake up." Charlus helped Harry to sit up, "Come on, lad. I can't fix this. You'll have to do it."_

_Harry blinked as he looked up at his grandfather, "Wha-? What's going on?"_

"_Something is draining your magic, Harry. That's causing the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears, which were in balance before, to act up. One is causing you damage and the other is healing you, both at the same time. And it's causing youa large amount of pain," Charlus explained._

_Harry simply closed his eyes and faded back into his body as another figure appeared next to Charlus, one that somehow seemed more real than the surroundings. He was dressed in Egyptian clothing which dated back centuries, if not millennia. _

"He will not last much longer, Charlus."

"_I know that, Asim, but what can we do? Harry doesn't have the strength to use the Gem right now, and we can't." Charlus replied._

"While I am unable to use the Gem to affect the abomination that is attacking young Harry, I do have other abilities. Do not forget, Charlus, I am in here in whole, not in fragment."

_Asim raised the staff while chanting in a language unknown to Charlus before slowly fading into the background._

HP&tSGA

'Harry' opened his eyes and looked around the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey made her way toward him, "Mr Potter! How are you awake? The pain killer and the sleeping draught should have kept you asleep for hours yet."

'Harry' raised an eyebrow, _"I am not Harry, Healer. I am a … guardian of his line. My name is Asim."_

"What? How?" Madame Pomfrey stuttered.

"_I have no time to explain, Healer."_ Asim looked around and his eyes stopped at a window. _"As intelligent as Harry said," _he mused aloud. Turning back to Madame Pomfrey, he continued,_ "Healer, please open the window and allow Hedwig in; she is needed to send an urgent message. NOW please!"_

Madame Pomfrey hurried to the window and opened it to allow Hedwig in. The owl entered immediately and landed next to 'Harry'. Hedwig spent several minutes eyeballing him suspiciously. Harry/Asim whispered gently to her, until she finally settled down and stretched out a leg for a note.

"_Such a wise and beautiful owl to know what is needed. But this message requires more than paper and ink, lovely one."_ Asim smiled, _"It requires the aid of magic to find the one we need to heal your wizard."_

Hedwig barked softly and nodded, waiting.

Asim smiled as he put his fingers on her wings, _"Tiil vji demmif Nabu."_ Hedwig glowed for a moment before she took wing and disappeared out the window.

"_That … was more difficult than it should have been."_ Asim closed Harry's eyes and subsided into sleep.

HP&tSGA

_Asim faded in next to Charlus and staggered before he caught himself with his staff. _"The message is sent. I do hope that Hedwig is able to locate him soon."

_Charlus helped Asim to sit down on a handy tree stump, "Who?"_

"Nabu, an ancient and powerful wizard from my era. I can sense that his spirit is still on Earth. He will be able to assist Harry."

HP&tSGA

Madame Pomfrey explained to Headmaster Dumbleore what had happened. As he listened to her, Dumbledore cast diagnostic spells over Harry's sleeping form. "Fortunately, whatever that was did not affect his magic."

Dumbledore ran his fingers over his beard, pondering the situation, "Whoever was using Harry's body said that his name was Asim?"

"That is correct, Headmaster. His voice seemed to ... echo, and I would swear that English was not this Asim's first language." Pomfrey added as she turned to face the Headmaster.

"I know of no 'Asim' linked to the Potter family. However, despite my reputation, I do not know everything. Please let me know if it happens again, Poppy?"

"Certainly, Headmaster."

HP&tSGA

Hedwig, while not quite as capable of thought as many humans, was highly intelligent even without the familiar bond she had with Harry. Innate magic could aid a great deal with such things. She knew, without any doubt, that the person she was seeking was far away, yet she also knew that whatever that person in her familiar's body had done would allow her to find him even more quickly than she could have on her own.

It only took her a couple of hours to fly a distance that would have taken most jets up to eight hours. Hedwig barked in amusement at the look on the face of the guy in the blue and red pajamas as she passed him and swooped down towards the city the person seemed to be circling.. 'Slowpoke!'

HP&tSGA

Superman blinked as the form of a snowy owl passed him like he was standing still. "What the …? Did I just get buzzed by …? Nahhh, couldn't have been. I think I need some of Lois' 'coffee of doom'."

HP&tSGA

Hedwig dove down towards the tower. Her magical nature allowed her to bypass its protective spells, as she was simply delivering a message. She squeezed through the open window and flew towards her prey.

Hedwig landed on top of a helmet. Ignoring the wide eyes of the two people in the room, she began to peck at it.

"Inza?"

"Yes, Kent?"

"Is that an owl pecking at my helm or was something in the breakfast past its expiration date?"

"It appears to be. And I do NOT allow food to expire in this kitchen!" Inza replied, glaring at her husband.

"Yes, dear."

Kent Nelson stood up and walked over to the odd owl on his helm, "May I help you?"

Hedwig looked up at the human, "PRECK!"

Kent looked back at his wife, and then back at the large bird, "I'm sorry, I don't speak owl." His lips quirked in a smile as the owl appeared to huff in disgust. She then pecked the helmet again. "You have a message for Nabu?"

Hedwig bobbed her head up and down as the human FINALLY realized what she was telling him, then hopped off the helm and glided over to the coffee table where Inza offered her a cup of water. Hedwig began to drink after giving a soft chirrup of thanks.

Inza laughed softly, "Nothing is ever normal around here, is it my love?"

Kent rolled his eyes as he picked up the Helm of Nabu, "No, but this has got to be the strangest way we've started a day since 1969."

Kent put the helmet on and began communicating with the spirit inside, the ancient wizard Nabu. _'Nabu, you appear to have a message. There is an owl here looking for you.'_

_'An owl? Who in the Wizarding World would send a message to me?'_ Nabu replied before taking over Kent's body.

Nabu looked at the owl, automatically checking for enchantments. He raised an eyebrow under the helm, as he recognized both the seeking spell and the magical signature of the person who had cast it.

"_I am Nabu. What is your message, friend?"_ Nabu intoned as he stepped closer to Hedwig.

Hedwig looked him up and down, chirruped as if unimpressed, and then released the message that Asim had put in her mind. _Master Nabu, your aid is required to save a child from two horrible fates. The most important, at the moment, is a soul portion that is leaching his magic. Come immediately._

"_How very interesting. Asim had great skill at magicks dealing with the soul. I must wonder why he is asking for assistance."_ Nabu mused out loud.

Inza sipped her tea, "Well, you won't find out sitting here, will you? Just make sure to return Kent in one piece, hmm?"

Nabu bowed, _"As you wish, Great Lady."_

"And don't you forget it."

Nabu looked over at Hedwig, _"Shall we go save your wizard, young owl?"_

Hedwig flew to Nabu's shoulder, perched carefully, and let out a squawk as they both disappeared in a flash of light.

HP&tSGA

They appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts in a flash of light that attracted the attention of the dementors. Dr Fate looked at the castle and shook his head, "Ahh, Hogwarts." Dr Fate looked at Hedwig, "It's been some time since I've been here." His musings were interrupted by the dementors at the gate as they moved towards him. As they began to circle him, Hedwig took off towards the school.

"Soul drinkers? At Hogwarts? What in the name of Order are they doing here?" He watched them circle, until one dared come closer and reach for him. Dr Fate smiled grimly under his helm, raised a hand and intoned a spell which caused his hand to burst into white flame as he touched the dementor. The dementor was quickly engulfed. Seconds later, a few gray ashes settled to the ground.

"_Return to your island, demons. Do not leave it or come to my attention again lest you be destroyed. Do not tempt Fate."_ Dr Fate pronounced. He watched the dementors flee, careful to make sure that none remained behind. Once they were gone, he gestured and disappeared in another flash of light.

HP&tSGA

Albus Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing and made his way to the matron's office. He glanced over at the bed where Harry was lying, his friends Ron and Hermione there with him. Hermione was reading her class notes to Harry. "Ah, Poppy! Your message stated that Mr. Potter's owl had returned? Will he be able to assist young Harry?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and sighed, "There was no response, Headmaster. I'm not even sure if she was able to find him."

Hedwig bristled at the insult, but held still, keeping a protective eye on her human and his friends.

Albus shook his head, his eyes no longer twinkling, "Then we must send him to St. Mungo's, though I hesitate to do so."

Madame Pomfrey glared at him, "Headmaster, St. Mungo's would have even less of an idea on what to do than I have currently."

"If you have a better idea, Poppy, I would be more than delighted to hear it." Albus replied.

Any response that Madame Pomfrey might have made was cut off by a bright light appearing in the middle of the Hospital Wing, that quickly took the shape of an ankh. A second after that, a figure in gold and blue stepped through it.

"_Good evening. A rather lovely snowy owl requested my presence. I am Nabu._"

Hermione and Ron gaped at the figure for a moment before Hermione blurted out, "Holy cricket! You're Doctor Fate!"


End file.
